


Deyoun Playlist

by Shipwreckedjavert



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassia, M/M, Not a specific weyoun, Playlist, Spotify, and the way their relationship evolves in-show, deyoun, hot damn, i love a good relationship rooted in conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert
Summary: A kind of angsty Deyoun playlist for your enterjoyment
Relationships: Damar/Weyoun (Star Trek)
Kudos: 4





	Deyoun Playlist

Deyoun Playlist >> [[x](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/03jDMVRns3nSCbVm0GpUGO?si=TAEYOLu5RMK1QjGUNWqDGg)]


End file.
